Complex cognition and behavior is generated by network interactions of neurons in the brain. Network structure shapes and constrains information encoding, and networks must be dynamically coordinated in order to allow for flexible information processing. Understanding the neuronal information encoding, the neuronal network structure, the dynamic coordination mechanisms for flexible information processing, and especially their interplay, is a key challenge for computational neuroscience. Importantly, thls challenge must be addressed at the level of single neuron actlvity, since coarser brain signals and recording techniques lose important detail due to averaging over highly-structured, fast and heterogeneous neuronal responses. The proposed project aims to a) characterize the interplay of behaviorally relevant intra- and inter-area neuronal information encoding, network communication structure, and oscillatory communication during a cognitively simple visuomotor decision task utilizing existing simultaneous macaque monkey recordings of many neurons from two cortical areas; b) extend and generalize the identified encoding, communication and oscillatory synchronization structure to larger neuronal networks spanning four cortical areas during a cognitively more complex visuomotor decision task including systematic variation of the essential higher cognitive factors of reward and effort. To this end two monkeys will be trained on a corresponding decision-making task and implanted with state-of-the art electrode arrays for large-scale simultaneous recordings; c) analyze the cause and effect of the dynamic interaction of information encoding, communication and oscillatory communication during cognitively simple and complex visuomotor decisions uslng all available datasets. Identifying the dynamic interaction of network properties at the neuronal level will offer significant insight into the neuronal mechanisms underlying cognition and behavlor. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Network interactions of dlstributed sets of neurons in the cerebral cortex are important for adaptlve cognition and behavior. Using a combination of empirical and computational approaches the project will determine how neuronal information is encoded and dynamically coordinated in neuronal networks spanning multiple brain areas. The resulting knowledge will provide new insights into the neuronal basis of brain function, including disturbances of brain networks in a range of clinical disorders.